Came back to show you I was here
by shan14
Summary: Some one from Emily's past comes back, bringing with him thing's she would rather have forgotten. Third in my series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ahh. My new Standoff story. This is darker and a bit more dramatic than my previous two. I thought my series needed some drama in it so i decided to write this. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Standoff is property of FOX. I own Richard Langer.**

Richard Langer walked down the corridor of the FBI's Crisis Negotiation Unit headquarters searching for someone to point him in the right direction. He noticed a dark haired lady walking towards him with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Excuse me?" he asked politely. "I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of Cheryl Carrera?" he asked.

"Well you've come to the right person" she said sticking out her hand to shake his.

"You're Cheryl?" he asked.

"Yes" she laughed "And you must be Agent Langer?"

"Please, call me Richard"

"Okay then Richard, I guess you know why you're here" she said walking with him into the office.

"A guy's taking people across town hostage and then halfway through the negotiations disappears without warning or any trace of how or where he got to. Police have dubbed him the Magician because of his disappearances" he explained.

"Exactly" said Cheryl.

"Just tell me on thing?" asked Richard "I thought we nailed this guy?"

"So did I" sighed Cheryl, thinking back to the case 7 years ago "But this new guy has got the detail's down pat. He knows things that not even I new because only the officer's working the case did"

"So do you think he's the real thing or a copy cat?"

"We don't know. That's why I called you in to assist us with details and help us decide if we have a new killer or the same one on our hands"

"Okay" nodded Richard "Where do you want me to start?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

Cheryl lead him towards the desk's "Frank, Duff, Lia. Over here" she instructed. "I'd like you three to met Richard Langer. He was the lead officer on the 'Magician' case 7 years ago. I've called him in to assist us. Richard this is Frank, Duff and Lia" she introduced.

"So are you guy's negotiators?" asked Richard shaking each of their hand's in turn.

"Na" responded Frank. "Duff and I work tactical and Lia works in IT" he explained.

"Where are Matt and Emily?" asked Cheryl, noting the two absent negotiators.

"Matt called in before. Apparently they slept in but will be here soon" grinned Frank.

"Of course they did" muttered Cheryl. "What was Matt's excuse this time?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask them?" suggested Duff, noticing the two FBI agent's walking briskly towards the group.

"Sorry we're late" apologised Matt, putting his bag down on his desk.

"Richard I'd like you to meet Matt and Emily, our two negotiators" introduced Cheryl while sending Matt a glare informing him that they would discuss things later. Matt put his hand out to shake but Richard didn't notice. He was staring past Matt's shoulder in surprise causing the group to look over as well at Emily standing rigid next to her desk. Her hand was still lying against the folders she had put down a second ago but the rest of her was stock still. She wore the same surprised expression that Richard was except hers was awash with fear. Richard put his hand up slowly to wave. Her eyes followed the path of his hand and her cheeks burned, remembering all to well the last time they had done that.

"Hey Emily" he greeted, breaking her out of her thought's.

"Hi" she whispered. Suddenly she bolted out of the office's muttering about the amount of paperwork she had to get done.

"You two know each other?" asked Lia, noting her friend's sudden, strange departure.

"Yeah" nodded Richard "We actually went out for about a year" he added, smiling shyly.

"Oh" Matt exclaimed turning to look at him.

"I'm going to go make sure she's okay" suggested Richard before following the path Emily had taken a few seconds earlier.

He found her in her classroom a little later.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh" exclaimed Emily jumping in surprise. Richard started walking towards her and she shrank back against the wall. He could see her eyes darting around to the door, praying someone would interrupt them. "Emily" he warned, laying a hand on her arm.

"Don't even think about it" he whispered.

She nodded slowly in agreement. He leaned his head in dangerously close to her. "I need you to promise me something" he told her, still whispering.

"Promise me that no one will find out about us, okay" he continued.

"Yes" she breathed out.

"Promise?" he asked, squeezing tighter on her arm.

"Yes" she cried in a whisper.

"Okay then" he whispered in he ear. He leaned back, smiling gently at her and tucking a stray lock of her hair behind her ears before pushing her to the ground. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, shooting her a smile through the glass panelling.

Emily curled up against the wall cradling her arm against her. There was a large hand shaped bruise beginning to form. She let the tears run freely down her face as she lay there, feeling defeated for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry thins took so long to get up and that it is pretty short. School has started again so it is harder for me to write in between shool and homework. i will try my hardest to finfish this story soon though so hopefully you won''t be waiting to long.**

Emily peeked her head out from behind the classroom door and when no one was looking quickly darted out of the room. She kept her head down as she walked briskly towards the safety of the locker room door before walking in and locking the door behind her. She slumped down, exhausted against the wooden benches before slowly peeling her hand away from her arm to reveal the bruise. It was a ghastly colour and the easily recognisable hand shape meant that she couldn't simply tell everyone she had fallen or knocked her arm. She would have to cover it up. She opened her locker and rummaged through to the back where she had a spare pair of clothes. 'I'm sure I had a long sleeved shirt in here' she muttered before clamping down on the material. She pulled the shirt out and over her head before checking her self in the mirror. Her eyes where still blood shot from crying but she could blame that on having something in her eye if anyone asked. Her emotional state was another matter. She knew what Richard did to her and she also knew that if anyone started talking to her about him she wouldn't be able to handle it much longer. She had spent two years lying to her friends and family about the man and while that had been hard she was able to get through it. Matt on the other hand was different. He could tell when she was lying and she hated doing it to him anyway but it was something she had to do. She drew in a few deep breathes of air before walking out of the room slowly readying her self for the bombardment of questions coming her way.

Matt walked through the building, a permanent frown plastered to his face. He had spent the last 20 minutes searching for Emily ever since Richard had come back form talking to her. He had said that her strange behaviour was a result of her surprise to see him but Matt wanted to hear it from her lips. So, after she hadn't returned herself, he set out on a building wide search in the hopes of finding her and possibly figuring out what she had been so worked up about. He was so busy thinking through the possible scenario's that he almost missed her coming towards him. "Emily" he called, running up to meet her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she nodded, avoiding Matt's eyes. One look at them and she would unwind, and that was not an option at the moment.

"Hey" he said, lifting her face up to look at him "You know if something is wrong you can talk to me, right?"

"I know" she nodded again.

Matt, being the smart man he was, figured he would be getting no information out of Emily anytime soon so decided on a change of subject to lighten up the conversation.

"So, are you coming over tonight for dinner?" he asked.

"Um, I don't think I will" she answered "I've been pretty tired lately so I think I just want to go home and crash"

"You can crash at my place" suggested Matt hopefully. He really wasn't looking forward to going to bed without Emily by his side.

"I know, I just think it will be easier to get to sleep if I'm on my own"

Emily allowed her self to look at Matt now. She could see the disappointment in his eyes. "I'm sorry" she said quietly before reaching up to kiss him on the check. He leant in for a proper kiss; Emily just turned around and headed towards the elevator. He was still standing in the same position as she turned around to watch him disappear between the elevator doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update but school has been swamping me for the first two weeks. Hopefully now things have settled down i will get some more up soon.**

A sharp knock at the door brought Emily out of her thoughts as she sat on her lounge later that night. Once she had gotten home she had changed into her tracksuit pants and one of Matt's old t-shirts that he had left last time he was over. For some reason she always felt safer in his clothes, like a part of him was with her even though he was far away. Or not far away she thought as she peeked through the whole on her door. On the other side Matt stood, slightly nervous, waiting fro her to open up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, offering him a small smile to show she wasn't mad.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay" he explained. "You seemed a bit wound up after today"

"I'm fine" nodded Emily.

"Really. Cause you know you can talk to me Em" he offered. He tried to edge towards the door. If he could get inside than he would have a better chance of getting her to tell him what was bothering her.

"Matt, I just want to sleep okay?" she asked.

He could see she was tired but he wasn't leaving till he found out what was going on.

"Okay, you can sleep once you tell me why you're upset" he insisted.

Emily slumped her shoulders; Matt wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Thankyou" he said as she opened the door up for him.

"What were you watching?" he asked, noticing the paused movie on the TV.

"Nothing" she mumbled.

"So, what's going on?" he asked. "Have I done something because lately you've been shutting me out, or is it something else"

"Matt it's not you" she assured.

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on Emily. It's killing me seeing you like this"

Emily opened her mouth to respond but all she could manage was a weak shrug of her shoulders. Matt took a few steps closer, till he was standing in front of her. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Come on Emily" he whispered. He took her face in his hands and lifted it gently so she was facing him. "Whatever's going on I can help with. You know I will"

"I know" she whispered "But I can't tell you. I'm sorry" she said, tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Oh Em" Matt muttered pulling her in for a hug.

"Is it something to do with Richard?" he asked.

"What?" said Emily forcibly, pushing Matt back. "Why would you say that" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears distractedly.

"It is him, isn't it?" asked Matt, starting to get frustrated. Why wouldn't Emily just talk to him?

"What happened between you two Emily, because ever since he got here you've been acting on edge and then I find out that you two used to date"

"Is that what this is about?" asked Emily.

"I don't know?" yelled Matt "Why don't you tell me?"

"Matt, just leave it" Emily warned.

"Why, what don't you want me to find out?" he asked "Are you still in love with him, is that why you've been shutting me out"

"Is that really what you think?" asked a shocked Emily.

"No, I didn't mean it" replied Matt; he came towards Emily to apologise. "I'm sorry"

"No" said Emily pushing him away. "That's obviously what you think so you can just leave" she said dismissively.

"Emily" cried Matt, grabbing onto her arm. She cried out and grabbed onto her arm.

Matt ripped back her shirt sleeve to reveal the bruise on her arm. He stared in shock. Had he done that?

"Matt, please just leave" whispered Emily.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me who did this to you" he told her.

"Look at me" he told her, lifting her chin up so she was facing him.

"It was him wasn't it?" he asked.

"Matt, you can't say anything" she whispered.

"I'm not going to let him do this to you Emily" he said pulling her in for a hug.

"I know" she said accepting the hug and holding on tight. Nothing made her feel safer than Matt's arm wrapped tight around her, but to keep him safe she had to give it up.

"I know you won't let him hurt me again and that's why we can't do this any more"

"What, Emily. What can't we do any more" cried Matt.

"This" she whispered leaning up to kiss him one last time. "Goodbye Matt" she said before closing the door in front of him.

Matt stood outside her door. He couldn't move. Emily had just broken up with him for trying to protect her. He wouldn't let Richard hurt her again though, even if it killed him.

He climbed numbly into his car before speeding off. He had a greeting to make, and he wasn't going to be late.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N New chapter. Sorry there was a big gap between posts. Never realised how much school restricts writing...**

Matt sat in his car staring out at the ocean in front of him. It was close to three in the morning and the bitter night air nipped at his cheeks through the open car window. He turned to look at the gun lying on the dashboard beside him. He picked it up slowly, feeling the cold metal in his hands. He checked the barrel, 6 bullets; same as he had yesterday morning when he went to work.

'You're a coward Matt' he told himself, staring at the gun in disgust.

He had driven to Richards's apartment, hot with anger, earlier that night. He had it all planned out. He would knock on the door, press the gun to Richards's forehead and see how he liked to be the one not in control. No dilly dallying, no small talk he would get in there and do it.

He had gotten half way across town before he stopped the car, turned around and headed for the ocean.

"Why couldn't you just do it?" he asked himself though he already knew the answer. He had seen what happened to people working under the influence of anger, he dealt with people like that everyday, so he knew the chances of himself losing control and killing Richard where up there with the possibilities. Earlier that evening he wouldn't have hesitated to pull the trigger but the drive over had sobered him up and made him realise that revenge wasn't the answer. If he wanted to stop Richard he would do it properly and hopefully legally.

The ringing of his cell phone broke him out of his thoughts and he dropped the gun in surprise.

"Flannery" he answered by default, while blindly reaching around his feet to locate the missing firearm.

"Sorry to call at this hour but we have a lead so I need you to come into work" asked Cheryl, voice professional and crisp despite the ungodly hour.

"Okay" agreed Matt as his hand clasped around cold metal. "Uh-huh" he muttered as he lifted the gun up.

"What?" asked Cheryl.

"Nothing, just found something I was looking for" explained Matt.

"Uh, are you even at home Matt?" she asked.

"Um, no, I'm at the beach" he answered. "Look I'll explain later"

"Okay then, see ya soon"

Matt shut the phone before letting his head fall back against the head rest. A negotiation was the last thing he felt like doing. The stress of the last few hours hung over his shoulder like lead weights and he could feel the exhaustion of staying awake starting to creep in.

"Jeez you're pathetic" he thought before pushing the car into gear and turning onto the road.

-------------------------------

Lia stumbled blindly down the CNU corridor towards her computer. She wasn't one for waking up early so a three in the morning wake up call was taking its toll.

"Are you okay?" asked Emily as she walked towards Lia.

"Yeah I'm good, just a bit tired" yawned Lia "Do you know what Cheryl wants?"

"No she said that we have a lead and that's all" answered Emily.

"Yeah, she said Richard had found something" Emily tensed at the sound of his name.

"Are you okay?" asked Lia, noticing her friend's reaction to Richards's name.

"I'm fine" nodded Emily brushing off Lia's worry.

"Are you sure?" asked Lia, pulling Emily into an empty room.

"Yeah" muttered Emily, fighting the tears she could feel rising in her chest. "Damn" she muttered as they spilled over her cheeks. She looked up at Lia and found the stress of the last few days boil up. She had spent over a year lying to her family and friends last time this had happened but now, being here with one of her best friends she couldn't deal with it any more. Couldn't deal with being so scared, so frightened when ever she heard his name.

"Lia" she whispered looking up at her friend. "I can't do this any more"

"Can't do what?" asked Lia, laying a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder.

"He" s been…"

"Emily" yelled Richard happily as he swung the door open, interrupting her confession. Emily jumped at his sudden appearance before wiping away the tears from her face.

"Cheryl asked me to tell you that she wants the two of us to head out to a suspects home" informed Richard "Apparently the guy looks like our HT" he said flipping through the mans file.

"You coming?" he asked looking up from the paper.

"Yeah" whispered Emily. She sent a fleeting look of panic towards Lia, begging her to stop her from going.

"Um, Emily. I need you to stay here and help me with these files" blurted out Lia.

Richard looked down in frustration. "Cheryl was quite clear when she said that we both have to go Emily" he said placing a strong hand on her arm, digging into where she had already bruised. Once again the panic rose in her chest except this was the kind that told her just to do what he said, to not fight.

Emily nodded quickly "Sorry Lia, maybe you can get Matt to help you" she said following Richard as he dragged her out the door.

She looked back at Lia once before disappearing behind the door. Lia stepped forward as she realised Emily was mouthing something to her.

"Help me"

--------------------------------

Matt walked slowly up the last few stairs. He hadn't been bothered to wait for the elevator; instead he had taken the stairs, lost in thought over what to do with Emily. He pushed open the door just in time to see Lia rushing frantically towards him.

"Matt" she cried "You have to help me"

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Cheryl just sent Richard and Emily to check out a suspects place but when Emily left she got really scared. Matt, I think he's going to hurt"

"Damn" muttered Matt "where did Cheryl send them?" he asked, worry evident on his face.

"I don't know" answered Lia. "Matt do you think he will hurt her?" she asked.

"He already has" he muttered before running frantically towards Cheryl.

"Cheryl, where did you send Richard and Emily?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked confusedly.

"You sent them out to a guys place, where was it?" asked Lia.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about" Cheryl told them.

"Cheryl. You don't understand. Richard is going to hurt Emily so we have to know where they went" pleaded Matt.

"Matt, I know you're worried and if what you say is true I want to find Emily as soon as possible but I'm not telling you because I don't want, to I'm not telling because I can't" assured Cheryl.

"I told Richard to bring you guys into the break room. I didn't send He and Emily any where"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Geez, I'm really sorry guys! I wrote this about a week ago and thought i had uploaded it but obviously i hadn't! Sorry, i feel really stupid now...Well here's the next one, i might even have the last chapter up tonight to make up for my lapse in memeory! **

Matt and Cheryl sat in the car, Matt impatiently waiting for the lights to change and Cheryl trying to get a grip on the situation at hand.

"Matt, hitting the steering wheel will not help Emily" she chastised.

"Sorry, but I would stop if this damn traffic would get moving" he exclaimed.

"I know your upset but you need to calm down" she offered, trying to stop him from becoming to reckless before they even arrived. After the dramas of trying to figure out where Richard would take Emily, Lia had finally gotten a signal off Emily's cell phone. If the all things went to plan HRT along with Matt and Cheryl would be intercepting them on there way out of LA, but this was before Matt had taken into account the peek hour traffic.

"That's it" he muttered, slamming his hands down before reaching under the seat and grabbing the siren. He switched it on before swerving up onto the medium strip, speeding the car down the grass towards the intersection.

"Matt, slow down!" yelled Cheryl, clinging on to the car as they narrowly missed the incoming traffic.

"Almost there" exclaimed Matt a few minutes later, slowing the car down to a respectable speed but still showing the agitated signs from before.

"Matt, we will find her" Cheryl told him gently, laying a hand on his arm in comfort. She had given up on being the authority in this situation. She knew Matt and she knew that in a situation like this he would not listen to authority. The bet she could do was guide, and in certain instances restrain, him as a friend and pray that Emily would come out of this unhurt.

"Damn" muttered Frank as he guided the HRT car through the traffic.

"You've already said that" said Duff.

"Well, I just wished we hade realised what was going on sooner. Can you imagine how Emily must have felt, watching us talk to Richard like he was one of the gang" said Frank. He shook his head in annoyance. "I just hope she's okay"

"Hey, Matt isn't exactly going to let anything happen to her" smiled Duff.

"Yeah" agreed Frank, letting a small smile grace his lips.

The intercom crackled into life and Lia's clear but worried voice came over the speaker. "You guys should almost be there"

"Thanks Lia" said Frank, slowing down. He stopped the car in a small suburban street on the outskirts of town before looking at Duff.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Bring it on" muttered Duff.

Emily sat unmoving on the hard lounge watching Richard pace in front of her. Once he had dragged her out of the FBI building he had pointed a gun at her and told her to get in the car. They had driven around LA, past Cheryl's apartment, past the park where Matt had taken her the week before, past the range where Frank and Duff practised their shooting on the weekend, and all the time she was helpless to do anything. They had pulled up in a quiet suburban street on the outskirts of town and she had felt oddly at ease, or at least till he pointed the gun to her back and pushed her towards the door.

Now as she sat in the house she opened her mouth to say something but painful memory's caused her to clamp it shut. She wanted so badly to take control, to be calm, to be the negotiator she was every other day but while her mind was screaming at her to talk, her body remained still, disobeying her in an attempt to stay safe and unhurt.

'What would you do?' she asked herself 'What would you do if you were safe on the other side?'

Get him to acknowledge why he was doing this she reasoned. Why he was taking her and how else could he deal with the situation.

'You have to ask?' she told herself but she remained still.

'Now' she willed.

'NOW!' her mind screamed as she let out a strangled cry. Richard turned towards her, his usually cold eyes ablaze with excitement. "What?" he asked, motioning the gun in her direction?

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice seemed smaller somehow, no where near as confident as she was when she was negotiating. 'You've never been the hostage though' she though grimly.

"Why?" asked Richard, confused that she didn't know the answer. "I love you"

Richards's voice sounded quieter as he spoke the words, like they might break if he spoke to loud. He looked at Emily and for the first time she saw what was really the problem. Richard wasn't a maniac who wanted just to hurt her; he actually believed she loved him. He looked away from her quickly before pulling out a small bottle. He turned away from her so she wouldn't see what he was doing but Emily was able to catch a glimpse of the label. Anti-Depressants it read. As the words hit home everything from the past few years began to unwind for Emily. Meeting Richard, going out, him hurting her and then apologising, and him leaving when they went to the beach that year….

She sat back as he resumed his pacing. He still had the gun in his hand so he was dangerous but Emily wasn't scared any more. Richard needed help, desperate help. Something had caused him to hurt her all those years ago and it was the same something that had brought him back. The answer, she knew, lay in the small bottle inside his coat pocket. The problem would be getting him to open up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N...Second last chapter sigh i love writing this story...lol. Pretty please read and review!!!!!!!**

Matt stood pacing out the front of the house. Cheryl stood grimly beside him and HRT were waiting impatiently surrounding the area. They had arrived at the house just under fifteen minutes ago. HRT had cleared the area while the others had set up a link with Lia, then they had all sat back a minute, some of them realising for the first time what they were dealing with. Their hostage wasn't just any one, it was one of them and if she didn't survive none of them would be able to forgive themselves, especially Matt.

"We have to make a call" said Matt, pulling out his phone.

"Just wait a minute" replied Cheryl "We're still waiting on Frank's report of the area. We can't go getting involved when we don't know what's going on around us okay"

"I can't just sit here though" said Matt, clenching his hands in an effort to stay calm.

"Matt, you shouldn't be making this call at all" started Cheryl. "You're too involved and if something goes wrong"

"Nothing with go wrong" punctuated Matt, glaring at her coldly.

"I know" she replied "But I still can't let you make the call. I'm primary on this one"

"But" complained Matt.

"Matthew Flannery, that's an order" said Cheryl with authority.

"Fine. What do I do then" surrendered Matt.

"You're just going to have to wait" said Cheryl, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know it sucks but that's all you can do"

"Fine" muttered Matt. He got up slowly and started walking off down the street, needing a few minutes to breakdown.

Meanwhile Emily sat only a few hundred metres away, running through possible motives for Richards's behaviour. As far as she knew he had no real family problems. His mother and Father were a nice couple who lived in a quiet suburb. She had met them a few times when they had been going out. He had no brothers and sisters and not a lot of family but they were close so that couldn't be the reason. His job wasn't a factor, in fact he loved it. Besides the Magician case he had a good track record for convictions and he tried very hard to maintain it. He had once told her that he liked nothing more than watching justice unfold. This drive for justice had been one of the things that shocked her the most when he had started hitting her. Obviously he didn't see that he was one of those people going against justice. In his mind he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Cheryl, I think I might have something interesting for you" said Lia over the phone.

"5 years ago, Richard was engaged to a Lisa Sheridan. According to family they were madly in love, especially Richard"

"So how does this help us?" asked Cheryl.

"Lisa died a few weeks before their wedding. They were at the beach, he was on the sand and she was swimming. She got pulled out with the tides and before any one could get to her she was taken under" informed Lia slowly.

"Oh god" muttered Cheryl, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"How do you think it ties in with Emily?"

"Maybe it doesn't" answered Cheryl "We've had situations before where the real reason behind them isn't apparent. Maybe he's taking it out on Emily because he can't take it out on Lisa or someone else"

"Then why did he hurt her before?" asked Lia.

"Emotional stress, depression, who knows" answered Cheryl "Anyways it doesn't matter now, I can work with this. Thanks Lia"

Cheryl picked up the phone, ready to make contact with Richard.

"Who's this?" he asked nervously after picking up.

"It's Cheryl" she answered "Just making sure everything's going okay in there"

"Everything's fine" he answered coldly.

"I see" replied Cheryl "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Leave us alone" suggested Richard angrily. "You don't need to be here. I just have to talk to Emily and everything will be fine"

"What do you need to talk to Emily about?" asked Cheryl.

"Nothing" yelled Richard "I, I just need her"

"Really?" asked Cheryl "Is this really about Emily?"

"Of course it is" said Richard confusedly.

"What about Lisa?" asked Cheryl quietly.

"Lisa" whispered Richard. "What do you know about her?"

"I know you two were engaged, but she died" answered Cheryl softly.

Richard stumbled back from his position near the window. Tears rolled softly down his hard face. "I loved her" he whispered, before darting quickly to look at Emily.

"She loved you too" replied Cheryl, trying to calm Richard down but failing miserably. Instead he jumped up again, yelling into the phone loudly. "No she didn't" he screamed. "If she had really loved me she wouldn't have left me. That's what mum said to me, only people who don't love you leave, that's why she left" rambled Richard.

Emily shifted quietly to listen in on the conversation. In the whole time they had been together Richard had never mentioned a Lisa.

Meanwhile Cheryl tried to soothe Richard again.

"She didn't love me. Lisa didn't love me. If she did she wouldn't have gone swimming, she wouldn't have taken me to the beach" yelled Richard hysterically. Emily's head shot up at the sound of the beach. Lisa had died at the beach and Richard took that as a sign that she didn't love him she calculated. 'Oh god' she muttered.

"Okay Richard, I believe you" soothed Cheryl. "What has Emily got to do with this though?" she asked.

"She's my chance" replied Richard. "She made a mistake but that's okay, I forgave her"

"What mistake?" asked Cheryl.

"Nothing" shot Richard quickly. "I helped her to realise the truth though and now it's all over. She loves me"

"What mistake did she make?" pressed Cheryl. "Nothing" yelled Richard "Don't you give up" he continued pulling at is hair. "She doesn't feel the way she used to okay, I made sure of it"

"By hitting her?" asked Cheryl.

"No" yelled Richard. "You don't understand. She had to realise that what she was doing was wrong"

"What did she do?" continued Cheryl. She waited a few seconds. "Richard? Pick up" she yelled into the phone before slamming it down.

"Well that went well" muttered Matt.

"Shut up Flannery" replied Frank.

"Guys" intercepted Cheryl. "This isn't the time. We still have to figure out a way to get to this guy, preferably without sending in tactical"

"Wow" said Matt, waving his hands around. "This guy goes anywhere, I mean anywhere near Emily and you guys better be in there" said Matt, turning to look at Frank and Duff.

"Well this has to be a first, you actually want to send us in" replied Frank dryly.

"Yes, well usually we try to hold back, but in this instant I want you all on alert. We know he can be violent so any sign of him hurting her you go in. Understand?" asked Cheryl.

"Yes mam" replied Frank before running off towards Tactical.

"This isn't working" sighed Cheryl. "I don't know how to get through to him. He keeps saying that Emily did something wrong, and that's why he hit her but he won't tell me what" She lay her head in he lap for a moment.

"Let me have a go" said Matt quietly.

"What, no Matt. You can't" said Cheryl.

"Please, I think I can get through to him" pleaded Matt.

"How?" asked Cheryl incredulously.

"I can" assured Matt

"Matt this better not involve yelling at him till he surrenders or smashing his head in, cause if so I will not hesitate to fire you"

"No, I promise I will remain level headed" nodded Matt "Just please let me do this"

"Okay then" relented Cheryl, sighing loudly.  
"Lia, can you patch Matt through" she asked over the intercom.

"Okay, but I don't think there will be any need for negotiating" she said

"What do you mean?" asked Cheryl.

"Emily seems to be doing some negotiating of her own" answered Lia.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Aw, geez I'm getting emotional. deep breath  
Well, here it is...the final chapter...Hope you enjoy it as much as i loved writing it. This has been one of my definite fav's to write, hence the sadness...**

"You didn't tell me about Lisa" said Emily cautiously.

"It wasn't important" said Richard, shaking his head.

"Why not?" asked Emily "Didn't you think I could help?"

"I was fine" he said forcibly "I didn't need you to help"

"Okay" nodded Emily quickly. She contemplated continuing on with her speech. On one hand she could end up in a worse situation than the one she was in, but on the other she had something over him that could quite possibly break him. She drew in a deep breathe, speaking clearly but slowly so as not to sound to in control.

"That day at the beach" she began. She watched Richard draw in a deep breathe as he turned towards her.

"Don't ask?" he warned walking towards her.

"That reminded you of Lisa" continued Emily

"I said, don't talk about it" he yelled.

"When I wanted to swim you said no, because you thought I would get taken like Lisa was"

"Emily, I swear if you mention her again" yelled Richard.

"When I disobeyed you thought I had done the same thing she did, stopped loving you, didn't you?" asked Emily raising her voice.

"No" screamed Richard

"Didn't you?" Emily all but yelled.

"No, Emily, no" continued Richard.

"And when I came back you took it to mean that I still loved you but to make sure you started…" she chocked on her words, emotion catching up with her "You started to hit me" she forced, looking him straight in the eyes, watching him realise what he'd done.

"You hurt me" she said, tears threatening "You hurt me so badly"

"No" he muttered, shaking his head "No I didn't, you just had to know" he cried

"Know what?" asked Emily shaking with emotion.

"That what you had done was wrong" yelled Richard, slamming his hands down on the table, making Emily jump in fright as tears rolled down her face.

"You shouldn't have left me that day, but when you came back I could see that part of you still cared about me and I had to show you that to" he said, trying to reason with himself.

"I didn't hurt you" he said, shaking his head. "I just had to show you, to make you see you loved me"

"No Richard"

"Yes" he cried through gritted teeth. He spun around and grabbed Emily by the shoulders.

"I loved you. All I wanted was for you to love me back" he yelled, shaking her.

"Stop" cried Emily as his hands dug into her arms.

"No, not until you say that you love me" he yelled

"Richard, please" she pleaded.

"No" he cried "No"

"You don't want to hurt me" she whimpered, despite the pain cursing through her

"You don't want to, I know you don't"

"No" continued Richard losing his grip on her. He blindly grabbed onto her shoulder, shocking Emily as he crashed into her, shaking. It took her a minute to realise he was crying, coming to grips with his feelings, what ever they may be.

"No" he mumbled over and over "I just wanted you to love me" he whispered.

"I know" breathed Emily softly, shaking herself as she laid an awkward hand on his back. She looked up at the door to see Frank walking in.

"I'll take it from here" he said, grabbing Richards's arms.

"Richard Langer you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Emily Lehman" he started solemnly. Emily turned away, drawing in deep breathes, as she realised what had just happened.

"It's over" she whispered, laying a warm hand over the bruise on her arm.

"Em" she heard Matt whisper behind her.

He watched her slowly turn around, her bloodshot eyes meeting him for a split second before she launched herself into his arms.

He gripped tightly onto her shirt, pulling her as close as he could.  
"I was so scared" she whispered into his jacket.

"I know hun" he whispered back, kissing the top of her hair softly.

"I was pretty scared my self' he added. They stayed wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes, neither wanting to let go.

"I'm alright now" She nodded a few seconds later, reluctantly extracting herself from his warm embrace.

"Yeah" he agreed, wiping a few stray tears away from her eyes. She smiled shyly at him, noticing the tears glistening in his own eyes.

"I hate to break this up" said Duff, appearing at the door "But Cheryl wants to see you Emily"

"Okay" she nodded, brushing her self down, nervously.

"What's wrong?" asked Matt.

"Just a bit jumpy I guess" said Emily, laughing bitterly.

"Hey" called Matt "Cheryl will only want to see you for a few minutes, probably telling you to stop getting kidnapped or something, then after that you can go home, okay"

"Yeah" nodded Emily.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Emily, walking towards Cheryl.

"Yes" nodded Cheryl, turning around. She smiled at the young woman in front of her.

"Well I'm sure Matt s already given you the ultimatum about getting kidnapped so I'll save mine for when you come back to work but I just wanted to make sure you were okay?"

"I'm fine" nodded Emily

"Are you sure?" asked Cheryl, quite concerned about how Emily was handling everything.

"Yeah" answered Emily, smiling at her boss.

"Well that's good" nodded Cheryl. She looked Emily in the face before grabbing her hand. "Now I don't want to see you or Matt here till next week, okay?" asked Cheryl.  
"But"

"Next week" order Cheryl.

"Okay" surrendered Emily smiling once more before walking off to find Matt.

She found him a moment later sitting by the car.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at work?" he asked, unsure where they where, after all the last time they had talked she had broken up with him.

"Aren't you coming back to my place?" she asked.

"Oh" said Matt. "I wasn't sure where we stood exactly" he nodded awkwardly.

Emily looked at him oddly before realising what he was referring to.

"Oh" she sighed. "Um, Matt" she bit her lip, trying to find the words.

"Are we still broken up?" he asked shyly.

"No" jumped Emily "Unless you want to be"

"No' interrupted Matt. "Do you?" he asked.

"No" she said, shaking her head. "Matt I only said that because I thought I would be safest for you. Trust me I don't want to break up"

"Really" sighed Matt in relief.

"Yeah" smiled Emily.

"Well in that case I will definitely see you tonight" whispered Matt, leaning in to kiss her.

"Matt" called Cheryl. "Sorry to interrupt but I need you here"

"I'll be back" sighed Matt, leaning his forehead against Emily's before running off towards Cheryl.

Emily wandered towards the police cars, suddenly at a loss as to what she should be doing.

"Emily" said a quiet voice behind her.

She spun around quickly to face Richard who stood behind her.

"Hey keep moving" ordered the officer next to him.

"No, it's okay" said Emily, sensing something needed to be said.

"I never meant to hurt you" muttered Richard.

"I, I just wanted you to love me" he stuttered.

"Okay" nodded Emily, smiling forgivingly at him. She turned to leave but he called her back.

"I just need to know one thing" he said. "Do you love me?" he asked.

Emily stood back a minute, considering his question. "I think I might have, once" she said softly after a few minutes.

"What about now" he all but pleaded.

"No" whispered Emily.

"Oh" said Richard, visibly hurt by her words; he stumbled back a bit before asking one more question.

"Do you love someone else?" he asked.

"I, I" began Emily, trying to find her voice. Richard stared at her expectedly, but she couldn't answer him. The weight of his question was hanging over her, questioning her thoughts until she was left confused as to what she felt.

"I'm sorry Miss but we have to go" said the police officer, bending Richard under the car door and into the seat. He continued staring at Emily, waiting for her answer even as the car drove off and she was left alone on the street, arms wrapped around herself protectively. She looked over at Matt who stood deep in a serious conversation with Cheryl. He sent a bright smile her way, before nodding quickly, pretending to hear what ever Cheryl had just said. Emily chuckled quietly at Matt before turning to face the direction the car had drove off in.

"Yeah" she nodded softly "I do love someone now" she whispered.

**A/N Well, there it is...The End. So now both Matt and Em have admitted they love each other...The question is will they say it to each other?????? Maybe next story maybe not...lol**

**Here a preview for my next one...dun dun dahhhh**

**Emily and Matt are moving on nicely with their lives, works good, their relationships going well and they've even managed to have a few days off every now and again. Though when Matt disappears for a week with a threadbare explanation, Emily begins to wonder if they really are a close as she thought they were.  
This story will include 3 new main characters (all my own creation), a birthday cake and a karaoke competition and may or may not contain a date between two other characters (hint hint)...that's all I'm saying.  
Who can guess what Matt's up to????????? Actually that would wreck the story which wouldn't be too good. lol**


End file.
